Cullen Christmas Fun
by I shipp lizter
Summary: The Cullen family is getting ready for Christmas. But one family member isn't really feeling the Christmas spirit. Everyone (except Emmett) sings Christmas carols, to try and lighten mood a bit. Renesmee sing a song she wrote herself. Lemons between Carlisle and Esme. Emmett films every bit of the family's fun. Post Breaking Dawn. Esme's POV. Really long ONE-SHOT. ENJOY!


**Esme's POV**

I was in the living room of our family home. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Renesmee were decorating our tree. Their mates were sitting on the couch opposite of me, engaged in a conversation. I was flipping through photo albums, filled with picture of our family's previous Christmas' together. Carlisle sat next to me and slipped his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek, and I smiled,

"I remember that," he said, pointing to a picture. It was our first Christmas together. Carlisle, Edward, and I were standing in front of the tree that had been in our living room that year.

"Yeah," I said, sighing happily and looked up at my girls. Renesmee was trying to reach the top of the tree. Bella lifted her up, and she beamed as she placed the ornament near the top. I closed the album, and looked at my husband. He smiled and kissed me. We broke our kiss at the sound of the front door opening. The scent hit me. Such a foul odor. Jacob was here. He walked in with his arms full of gift.

"Merry Christmas. Could some one help me!?" he asked. I stood up and grabbed some of the gifts from him,

"Oh, Jacob. You really didn't have to," I said, setting the gifts under the tree. He set the others next to them, and Renesmee jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Jakey," she said, hugging him tight.

"Whoa there Ness! Your getting to big for this," Jake said, setting her down, arms still wrapped around her. She giggled. He was right. It had been a year since the Volturi had permitted Renesmee to live. She now looked like she was sixteen. I smiled at how happy she was. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, but I somewhat ignored him. Why did our family not seem to be in the Christmas spirit?

"Esme, love, What's wrong?" My husbands voice broke through my thoughts. He turned me around in his arms to face him. He tilted my chin up so I would look him in the eyes.

"Nothing," I lied. He raised and eyebrow,

"Don't lie," he said. I sighed. It was worth the try.

"It just doesn't feel like Christmas," I said. Everyone was looking at us now,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. I really didn't. But I knew something was missing. Something that would put me in the holiday spirit, "I just don't have any holiday spirit," I said. He sighed as well,

"Just give it time," he said, "it'll come,". We sat back down on the couch together. Emmett picked up the remote, and changed it to a Christmas music channel. I listened/

"Turn that up a bit, Emmett" I said. He did,

"What is this song?" He asked. I looked up from the floor, and started to quietly sing the lyrics, I was so quiet, it was almost inaudible to my family's superior hearing.

_O come, O come, Emmanuel  
And ransom captive Israel  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appears_

Everyone one looked at me. I really hated it when people stared at me, but I raised my voice a little bit as they all smiled at me.

Rejoice, rejoice  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel

Carlisle joined in my singing, and soon we were sing together. His voice was so beautiful I almost forgot to sing.  
_  
O come, O come, Thou Dayspring bright  
Pour on our souls Thy healing light  
Dispel the long night's lingering gloom  
And pierce the shadows of the tomb_

Rejoice, rejoice  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel  
Shall come to thee, O Israel

O come, desire of nations bind  
In one the hearts of all mankind  
Bid every strife and quarrels cease  
And fill the world with Heaven's peace

Rejoice, rejoice  
Emmanuel shall come to thee  
Rejoice, rejoice  
Emmanuel shall come to thee  
O Israel

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Edward asked. I wasn't sure who he was asking, so I just shrugged.

"Well you both have very beautiful singing voices," Rosalie complimented.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her.

"You seem happier," Carlisle said. "Or is that just Jasper's doing?"

"It ain't me," Jasper said. I looked up at me husband.

"I do feel happier. I haven't sang in years. I used to sing with my little sister when we were young." I said, remembering Myself and my sister, Grace, in our home on Christmas. It was a happier time.

"How 'bout we all sing a bit?" Rosalie asked. That sounded fun,

"That would be fun," Renesmee squealed.

"Can I go first?" Rosalie said, quite politely actually.

"Sure" Carlisle said. He leaned back and I snuggled into his embrace, his arms wrapping around me. Rosalie stood up in front of everyone. Emmett gave her the remote and she chose a song, singing along.

_Come, they told me, pa rum pa pum pum  
A newborn King to see, pa rum pa pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,  
Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum  
So to honor Him, pa rum pa pum pum  
When we come_

_Little baby, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_I am a poor boy too, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_I have no gift to bring, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_That's fit to give our King, pa rum pa pum pum,_  
_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_  
_Shall I play for You, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_On my drum_  
_On my drum_

_I play my drum for Him_  
_So to honor Him_

_Mary nodded, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_I played my drum for Him, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_I played my best for Him, pa rum pa pum pum,_  
_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_  
_Then He smiled at me, pa rum pa pum pum_  
_Me and my drum_  
_When we come_

_Me and my drum_

Edward stood up and took his place. Singing a wonderful song.

_There's a star shining bright tonight, on a house filled with candlelight_  
_There's a story being told that will never grow old_  
_Waiting for Christmas to come._

_On a blanket of snow outside, people stand and sing O HOLY NIGHT_  
_Glowing hearts keep them warm, they've been there all night long._  
_Waiting for Christmas to come._

_For all the joy that it brings, for the bells that it rings,_  
_For the sound of it's pipes and it's drums._  
_For all the peace, hope and love that is spread amongst us._  
_Waiting for Christmas to come._

_It's a time full of happiness,_  
_A time to give, a time not forget._  
_Heavenly voices sing, children sleep on Angel wings._  
_Waiting for Christmas to come._

_For all the joy that it brings, for the bells that it rings._  
_For the sound of it's pipes and it's drums._  
_For all the peace, hope and love that is spread amongst us._  
_Waiting for Christmas to come._

_Yeah for every boy and every girl, waiting for Christmas._  
_For everyone around the world, waiting for Christmas._  
_For the child in all of us waiting for Christmas to come._  
_Waiting for Christmas._  
_Waiting for Christmas._

_ There's a star shining bright tonight, waiting for Christmas to come. _

Edwards song basically reflected our family near the time of Christmas. He bowed as we clapped. Bella kissed him on the cheek, and chose a song for herself. I noticed that outside the window there was a fresh blanket of snow falling. Bella stood up and began to sing.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_  
_And I brought some corn for popping_  
_The lights are turned way down low_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_When we finally kiss good-night_  
_How I'll hate going out in the storm_  
_But if you really hold me tight_  
_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_  
_And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_  
_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_When we finally kiss good-night_  
_How I'll hate going out in the storm_  
_But if you really hold me tight_  
_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_  
_And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_  
_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer_

Alice jumped up and squealed.

"Our turn" she said, dragging Jasper up with her.

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
_And when you walk down the street_  
_Say hello to friends you know_  
_And everyone you meet_

_Oh ho the mistletoe_  
_Hung where you can see_  
_Somebody waits for you_  
_Kiss him once for me_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
_And in case you didn't hear_  
_Uh by golly have a holly jolly_  
_Christmas this year_

_Oh ho the mistletoe_  
_Hung where you can see_  
_Somebody waits for you_  
_Kiss him once for me_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
_And in case you didn't hear_  
_Uh by golly have a holly jolly_  
_Christmas this year_

Their song was very upbeat and happy. It really lifted my spirit quite a bit. Alice was beaming by the time the finished singing. Jasper had a somewhat embarrassed grin on his face. I looked over to see Emmett with his video camera out.

"Emmett!" I said with disbelief. "How long have you been filming?" I asked.

"This entire time" he said with a laugh, pointing the camera at me. I gave the camera a dramatic look of disapproval, so he would remember he was going to be in trouble. Alice handed the remote to Emmett but he shook his head, "No way!"

"Fine then" she said and handed it to Carlisle. He sheepishly grinned, and stood up, but didn't search for a song. Instead he looked over at Edward,

"Edward? Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to the piano. Edward sat down at the piano,

"Certainly Father," he said. Father? Edward almost never called Carlisle 'father' unless it was for an act. What were they up too? Carlisle leaned up against the piano and looked me deep in the eyes. He smiled, so sweetly it made my heart melt. Edward began to play a slow and gently melody as My husband sang, his eyes never leaving mine.

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents under the tree_  
_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light beams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light beams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_  
_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams

He had just barely finished singing and my lips were pressed against his. Edward cleared his throat, and I broke away from my husbands lips.

"That was for you," he said sweetly,

"Thank you," I said. I let go of him and he sat down, "I have something for you too," I said. I looked at Jasper, who pulled out a guitar and then I looked at Edward who turned back around at his Piano. Alice handed a set of jingle bells to Renesmee who smiled happily. Emmett pulled out a small hand drum and gave a whack. I nodded and locked eyes with Carlisle as I started to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby. You_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_oh, bring my baby..to me_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true,_

_ All I want for Christmas is  
You, baby._

_You..._

I listened as the music from my children faded. I saw the biggest smile spread across his face. I walked over to him and straddled him. He was pinned between me and the couch. I smiled before locking our lips together. I completely ignored our children. We just sat there, kissing with everything we had. It was a short period of time, but it almost seemed like an inappropriate length of time for something being done infront of my family. We broke our kiss and my husband smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"Later?" he asked. I knew what he meant,

"Later" I agreed. I rolled off of him, and was now laying on the couch, with my legs across his lap. I looked over at my children and grandchild, who all had at least one hand over their eyes. "Oops" I said. Edward peeked one eye open and the breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, their done," he said, and everyone moved their hands. Carlisle looked embarrassed. he looked over at me and smiled as he rubbed my leg gently. I smiled back at him, and sat up, snuggling back into his arms.

"Sorry," I said. Everyone chuckled. Renesmee jumped up and looked really excited.

"I wanna sing now" she squealed. "I wrote this song myself. Its really fun actually. Kinda a twist on the '12 days of Christmas' song. And there's something to do with everyone in it, now that I know everyone human life story. Can you give me tune Dad?" she asked. Edward went back to his piano and played an the tune to '12 days of Christmas'.

"On the first day of Christmas, here we all received, A long life of immortality.

On the second day of Christmas, this life gave to me, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality.

On the third day of Christmas, here's what we received, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality.

On the fourth day of Christmas, here's what we received, four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the fifth day of Christmas, this life gave to Mom, FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the sixth day of Christmas, here's what Em received, six slaps for swearing, FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the seventh day of Christmas, this life gave to Jaz, seven newborns to kill, (Em got)six slaps for swearing, (we got) FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the eighth day of Christmas, we found out what Carlisle did, (he) eight, all the deer herds, (Jaz got) seven newborns to kill, (Em got) six slaps for swearing, (we got) FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the ninth day of Christmas, a human gave to you, nine months pregnant, (Carlisle) eight, all the deer herds, (Jaz got) seven newborns to kill, (Em got) six slaps for swearing, (we got) FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the tenth day of Christmas, Alice gave to me, Ten designer purses, (Esme got) nine months pregnant, (Carlisle) eight, all the deer herds, (Jaz got) seven newborns to kill, (Em got) six slaps for swearing, (we got) FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the eleventh day of Christmas, this is what we received, eleven constant slip-ups, (Alice gave me) Ten designer purses, (Esme got) nine months pregnant, (Carlisle) eight, all the deer herds, (Jaz got) seven newborns to kill, (Em got) six slaps for swearing, (we got) FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Esme gave to Mom (and Dad), twelve day on her island, (there was) eleven constant slip-ups, (Alice gave me) Ten designer purses, (Esme got) nine months pregnant, (Carlisle) eight, all the deer herds, (Jaz got) seven newborns to kill, (Em got) six slaps for swearing, (we got) FIVE PHASING BOYS! four Volturi death threats, three vampire stalkers, two loving parents, and a long life of immortality"

Renesmee finished her adorable, yet emotionally insensitive song.

"I'm sorry if anything I said hurt anyone feelings, But it was supposed to cheer everyone up," She said.

"Its ok," I said to her. "it was a great song,". She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks" she said and sat down.

"I liked the parts about me getting slapped. I remember how much trouble I was in when Bella heard me swear in front of you." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face,

"Yea, and the part about Carlisle eating all the deer herds," Jasper laughed. I looked over at my husband,

"It wasn't my fault I didn't hunt for a month," he said, defending himself. I turned back to Renesmee,

"the 'two loving parents' was sweet. But were you talking about your mom and dad, or Carlisle and I?" I asked her with an 'I bet you didn't think of that', look on my face,

"Both," she beamed. "and I'm sorry, about the nine months pregnant thing, I just couldn't think of anything else to put there" she said, her smile falling.

"Its ok" I said. "my favorite part, was the five phasing boys. that was funny,"

"What about me giving her ten designer purses?" Alice asked.

"That was good too" Carlisle said. We continued to talk about how funny Renesmee's song was. I had completely forgot about how down I was earlier. I was happy now. My spirits lifted. My Christmas spirit was here. This year would be the best Christmas yet.


End file.
